Sugar Me Sweet
by Jetredgirl
Summary: It all started with that song, a strip club, a birthday, and a secret long held wish. And a really dangerous leather thong. Some glitter involved, and lots of citus flavored sugar. And Euphemisms.
1. I'm Hot, Sticky Sweet

Sarah took another shot of tequila and sat back in her chair.

It was so loud she could barely think.

She got a glimpse of herself in the mirrored walls and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

She looked ridiculous wearing the "29 Forever" birthday crown adorned with glitter covered candles complete with little springs that made them dance around as turned her head.

She wasn't one to lie about her age or pretend her life wasn't anything but what it was. She was 32, divorced, and had went through the "party" stage already.

"Come on Sar!! Get out your singles! Wooo!" Her friend Ginger yelled over the loud rock music.

"Look, Ginger, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done for me, but I have a pint of Cherry Garcia ice cream and a movie I really want to see waiting and I..."

Ginger and their other friend Debbie screeched and looked up as a mostly naked, oily man that had previously been on stage in a cop outfit approached their table.

" It's her birthday!! "Debbie pointed towards Sarah.

" Fuck," Sarah sighed as the man approached her with a leer.

He straddled her as she looked up, resigned." Yep, it's my birthday."

"Hey birthday girl, you're beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he ground his hips in her lap, rubbing his not all that impressive bulge against her stomach.

He pressed against her and she ended up hanging on to him so she wouldn't slide down and away from his greasy body.

She grimaced inwardly. "Gross! " Sarah thought to herself.

After a moment more he kissed her cheek, leaving a smear of body oil on her skin, said "Happy Birthday" and moved on to her 2 drunk friends who happily stuffed money in his g-string as he ground against them.

When the song ended he finished his dance hopped on the stage and gathered his clothes, then with a wave and blown kisses he was gone behind the curtains.

"Quit being a party pooper," Debbie said. "He was cute."

"So not my type. You guys know that. I like blonde, and lanky, and..."

Ginger scoffed. "That didn't work out so well for you, remember?"

"Yeah I know. But just because Rick turned out to be a lying cheating piece of shit doesn't mean my basic type has changed."

Sarah picked up a pretzel and began to nibble at it. "I still like what I like. It's just something that stuck with me all these years since..." pictures flashed in her minds eye. A labyrinth, a song, a dance. Feathers, an owl. An enigmatic blonde man with a knowing smirk and wicked gleam in his odd blue eyes.

"Ohhh that look in her eyes, our girl has a past!" Debbie nudged her. "So spill. Some secret lover in the past?"

Sarah laughed, attempting to cover up her discomfort. "No, nothing like that. We didn't even touch, he was just a man I met once, briefly, I was far too young for him. We had one dance and he wore gloves. I'm sure he forgot about me 5 minutes after I was out of his sight. If that. It's all seems like a dream now. Maybe it was. It's silly. I was a teenager."

"He must have left quite an impression. Where is he now? "Ginger asked.

"Far away. Almost like he lives in another world. Anyway, let's drop it. Jareth would never..."

She could have slapped herself. Looking around she saw nothing untoward.

Debbie and Ginger grinned at each other. "Jareth? Now that's an exotic name," Debbie wagged her brows at Sarah. "I bet you're wishing old Jareth would appear and sweep you away for some hot nasty..."

Sarah reached over without thinking and clamped her hand over her friends mouth. "DON'T..." she realized what she was doing, and moved her hand from her surprised friends' face. "Don't...please. Lets not talk about him any further, okay?"

She looked around again and nothing seemed amiss. She hadn't seen hide nor feather of the Goblin King in 17 years, and thought it was best it stayed that way.

"Oookay Sarah. Sounds like you really had a thing for him. I get it. Broke your heart. See, told you. It didn't end well then either." Ginger replied.

Sarah shrugged. "Look, let it go. That's not what happened. It's too hard to explain. It wasn't like that. I did what I had to do, then he was gone. So...enough of that. We need more drinks. Waiter!"

She ordered another round of shots and changed the subject to the vast amounts of exposed male flesh all around them. This was supposed to be a more upscale strip club, the waiters in tight black spandex, bow ties and nothing else. It was easy to ply her friends away from the subject of her past stupidity.

Just then the familiar opening drumbeat to Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me" began and everyone cheered, knowing it meant another stripper was coming to the stage.

"Ladies! Whose ready for a royal treat?!!! " The Emcee announced over the music.

The audience screamed and clapped.

"Coming to the stage, the one, the only, His Majesty The Goblin King!!"

Sarah's mouth dropped open and she lost the power of speech, of thought, then she promptly snapped her mouth closed and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Oh God oh God oh God please don't let it be..._

The screams reached a fever pitch and she knew the dancer had appeared.

Sarah took a deep breath and opened one eye.

And once again almost slid to the floor again, this time in shock.

There he was in all his glory.

"_Love is like a bomb baby come and get it on, livin' like a lover with a red eye phone.."_

He turned and grinned at her, then winked. Oh she had done it alright.

Then he began to _move._

He was clad in simple black leggings, that reddish brown jacket she remembered so well, and silky white shirt.

As he moved, his hips twirling around the stage with a sensual cat like grace, he shed his jacket and tossed it in her general direction, managing to get it to land in her lap, likely with a bit of magical help.

Debbie and Ginger cheered. "Woo Sarah!!"

Sarah crossed her arms and glared at him.

_"Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah"_

The crowd stood.

They pushed past the tables and surrounded the stage as Jareth stripped of his shirt, leaving his upper body bare, lean, smooth, lightly muscled and lanky, his long blonde hair falling nearly to his waist.

"Hello ladies!" He announced with smile. His accent melting hearts and possessing the ability to drop every pair of panties in the room.

Ginger poked her. "He's just your type, Sarah, happy birthday! Someone was listening!"

_Yeah I'm sure he was. Just waiting for an opening...scratch that thought._

Sarah took another shot and continued to watch.

_"Pour some sugar on me, Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me c'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah"_

He turned and wiggled his hips, moving them in a circular motion as he began to pull his leggings down his torso to grinding beat.

After a few minutes of teasing he gave them a pull. They disappeared in a cloud of glitter and all he had on was a leather thong and a smile. Even his boots had disappeared, but no one noticed or even cared the man dancing had somehow become barefoot.

Nobody was looking at his feet, that's for certain.

The screams were deafening. With a wave of his arm, the crowd mysteriously parted, leaving a path that led straight to Sarah. He danced across the stage and stepped off stalking towards her slowly, stopping to swivel his hips here and there.

Soon he was standing in front of her.

"I hear it's someone's birthday tonight." He said with a devilish, knowing smile.

_"Mirror queen, mannequine, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_Loosen up.."_

He leaned down, his hands on either side of her, forcing her to look into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that had haunted her dreams for all these years.

"Hello love, happy birthday. Thank you for..., " He licked his impressively long tongue over his lips and teeth,"... inviting me."

"I...I didn't.. I don't want...," Sarah tripped over her words. He was so gorgeous. Still. He looked exactly as she remembered and fantasized about.

The Goblin King was wearing a thong that hid _nothing, _he was standing in front of her, and he had the most magnificent thighs she'd ever seen.

She found she was no longer looking at his face.

She knew well he was proud of his endowments back when she was in the Labyrinth.

The way he strutted around, his crotch on full display. She hadn't even thought about guys much before him.

After the Labyrinth, she couldn't help but be awakened and aroused by the thought of what he was showing off. Her first masturbatory attempts only days after the whole event...wondering what he looked like...what _it_ looked like.

Would it look like human male's dick, or would it be something alien, weirdly colored, or covered in scales or feathers?

Sarah only knew she wanted to know and the daydreaming led to an ache she quickly learned to help ease on her own.

She surely wasn't going to call him. It would have been terribly, horribly, wonderfully wrong.

And now here it was and she had to grip her chair to keep from reaching out to cup him.

_"You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

_Tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door.."_

His eyebrow rose, "Oh you didn't? Yet here I am, granting your wish to put myself on display for you. You could at least enjoy it."

Jareth pushed her back and straddled her, but unlike the other man, he was smooth and warm and not greasy. She couldn't stop herself, as he danced and thrust his hips towards her, she had to touch him.

Sarah had always wanted to touch him.

Her hands ran up his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms.

He grabbed her hands and smiled, pressing them to his flat stomach.

"Touch me, Sarah, " He whispered as he shimmied and undulated.

She did. She rang her fingers down to his firm thighs around to cup his ass, totally lost in the moment.

She looked up at him in wonder and let one hand trail back around brushing against that most dangerous thong.

Feeling, for a moment, a throbbing semi-hard erection against her palm before moving away.

"Oh, do go on, precious thing, " He urged, his sharp teeth showing a little more.

Something in her belly, her innate stubbornness kicked in and she pushed him off. She refused to let him have power over her. "Stop it."

She stood and glared, he chuckled and danced off to the stage, stepping back up and slowly taking a seat in the middle on a chair, laying back and pulling a rope.

_"Pour some sugar on me_

_Oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Get it, come get it_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Yeah! Sugar me!_

As the last beat echoed through the club, a fall of silver glitter rained down over his body.

The deafening crowd cheered, applauded and screeched for a good 5 minutes, until eventually they all realized he was gone.

Sarah sighed and turned to her friends. "I'm going home."

She went to grab her things and noticed his jacket on the floor.

"Of course." She picked it up and ignoring the protests of her friends, she left the club, called a cab, and did just that.

She had a bone to pick with a certain monarch.


	2. From My Head, To My Feet

Sarah entered her apartment with a relieved sigh.

"What a night."

She kicked off her heels, threw Jareth's jacket on the chair along with her purse, and went to her kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. She didn't bother with a glass.

She shrugged out of her own jacket and collapsed onto the couch, looking down at herself in her short gold dress she had bought for the occasion.

"30 fucking 2 years old. And this is where I am. Lusting over some teenage fantasy fairytale King who appears out of nowhere 17 years later to thrust his dick in my face in front of a crowd of strangers. Seriously."

She popped the cork on the wine and took a long pull of the heady alcohol as stared at the jacket, building up her courage.

"Jareth get your glittery ass here right now! "

Nothing.

"Fuck. Okay. I wish Jareth, the all powerful king and resident asshole of The Castle Beyond the Goblin City, would come here right now!"

"Now see, was that so hard?"

Sarah turned her head to see the shirtless king draped across a chair. "You forgot your jacket." She turned away and took another drink.

When she was done she offered him the bottle. He took it and drank, then handled it back to her.

"I can't believe you showed up at a fucking strip club on my birthday and took your clothes off for a room of strangers, Jareth. Then proceeded to shake your...royal jewels in my face."

"I am not inhibited, love. Nudity is nothing to be ashamed of. Especially if one looks like me."

She turned and looked him. He was grinning again.

"Fair point, you sexy son of a bitch. That I can't deny." She toasted him, finished the bottle and laughed.

"You did wish for me. So the question you should be asking yourself is why."

"I didn't though, it was my friend. She's the one that said..."

He moved to sit next to her on the couch. "Sarah, you didn't say the words tonight, but I've felt your subconscious wish for years. Because of a magical loophole, I can choose to ignore those. I have always done so because for a long time you were too young, then you were...married..." there was an odd look in his eyes when he said that, "the past few years it was muted like you were trying to forget. Tonight it was so loud, so strong..."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "My friends. Somehow the subject of you came up and the memories...look, you can just go. It's almost midnight, my birthday is almost over. Jacket is on the chair. Thank you for...well you know."

She stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait. " He grabbed her arm." Sarah... "

She stopped and turned.

He stood up. "Did you enjoy the performance? You never said."

Sarah felt herself blushing. "Yeah, I did. You're really good. The other guys were skeevy but you were...gorgeous. You should switch professions. "

He preened under her praise.

"I called you here to yell at you. Why can't I bring myself to do it? I'm not that drunk."

Jareth said nothing and pulled her back to the couch, guiding her to sit but remained standing.

With a flick of his wrist, her stereo came to life and the song was all too familiar.

_"Pour some sugar on me_, _Ooh, in the name of love_,

_Pour some sugar on me_, _C'mon, fire me up_,

_Pour your sugar on me..__I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah"_

He smiled and moved over her, straddling her legs and grinding his hips slowly.

Sarah watched, eyes wide. She wanted to be mad, to be embarrassed, to yell at him. But all she could do was be hypnotized by his movements. His hips swirled and undulated in time once more, and her body flushed. She felt moisture gathering between her legs, a dull ache begin. She didn't have to check to know her nipples were rock hard.

Her thighs clenched and rubbed together to find relief. She found her hands moving of their own accord to his stomach, and she looked up. "Jareth...I don't know, I shouldn't do this. You need to stop..."

He paused, backing away slight to lean over her, until his lips were inches from hers. "Is that what you want, Sarah? Do you want me to stop, to leave?"

"_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

S_weet to taste, saccharine_

C_ause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

F_rom my head, my head, to my feet.."_

"No. I don't want you to go...but this is a bad idea..."

He stilled. "You know, I rather like this song. Simple but effective. Genius, really."

Her hands were still on him. On his chest, then grasping his hips and unconsciously pulling him closer, her fingers at his waist band. She was so close to reaching inside and...

He took her face between his hands and tilted her head up to look him in the eye. "Tell me what you want, Sarah. Whatever you wish. Anything. Consider it your gift. "

She didn't know if it was the wine, the sexual music, or just him but she could only surmise later it was an explosive combination of all of those, plus the fact she had denied herself what she wanted for so long.

She kissed him.

_" Pour some sugar on me_

O_oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

C_'mon fire me up_

P_our your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough..."_

As soon as she touched her lips to his there was an explosion of light behind her eyes and everything spun and shifted.

She found herself on her back pressed to a soft surface, opening one eye she saw it was her own bed and she felt a little relief even as she continued kissing him. For a second she expected to see stone walls.

He groaned when she bit his lip. "Playing rough, my pet?" He murmured between kisses. "My kind of girl."

"Shut up and take your pants off, Jareth." She commanded, her lower half grinding against him. Her legs were parted and he was hard against her thigh.

"Ahhh I see. I like a woman who knows what her desires are, " He laughed and his leggings disappeared, leaving him in that same leather thong. It was even tighter now.

She pushed him off and reached down with undisguised glee, practically drooling.

_Finally_.

He moved back. "Ah ah, Sarah. I know your love of fairness. Take off the dress."

"Oh, yeah. Right. No problem." She wiggled out of the dress and threw it unceremoniously to the floor, leaving her clad in a strapless bra and panties. She saw tangled in her dress, the stupid party hat she'd forgotten was on her head. On a whim she put it back on. It had little combs on the sides to hold it on.

His eyes dilated to nearly black as she watched him take her in. "You're so beautiful, Sarah. Perfect. The crown also suits you, as ridiculous as it is." He smirked.

"Thanks." She said distractedly , keeping her eyes on the prize. Once again she reached for him.

"Sarah..." He moved back again. "I adore your enthusiasm, but we don't have to rush."

"I know, Jareth, I just..please. Let me."

He nodded and let her do as she wished. It was her birthday. "As you command me. I am ever your slave."

She grabbed that damnable thong and pulled it down.

He was beautiful. Of course. Like everything else about him. And big, like she already figured out.

No weirdness, no feathers, just flesh. Hard male flesh.

She grasped his thick erection gently.

He sighed. "Sarah..."

She bent down and kissed the tip. He shuddered. "You're everything I wanted you to be and more."

He chuckled. "So not disappointed, then. Good to know."

She looked up and watched his face as she took him in her mouth.

He groaned and tipped his head back. "Woman.."

She sucked him deeper until he hit the back of her throat, and pulled back slowly.

"You're far better than sugar." She told him, between sucks.

"Heh. And you have a very talented mouth."

"College and all. I was at the time still under the delusion virginity meant something, so I learned other skills."

She licked around the head. A drop of moisture appeared and she happily tasted him. He was uncut which was new for her, but she quickly figured it out.

"It's a human thing. You no longer feel that way? Ahhh watch the teeth, I love bit of rough play, but the old master of ceremonies is a bit sensitive about it."

Sarah laughed, pumping him as she spoke. "Master of ceremonies? Alrighty then. Anyway, yeah, I waited, married my piece of shit ex, and he took not only my virginity, also my pride and self respect as he repeatedly fucked everything in a skirt. Or pants, or even a couple of Disney princess costumes during our honeymoon to Florida. While I played the dutiful wife. Just grateful we didn't have a kid. Well I didn't anyway, he had no problem spreading his DNA around, come to find out. We divorced 2 years ago."

Jareth stopped her hands." Sarah, he was a fool. A man was lucky to have you and he threw his chance away? He was never good enough for you."

She reached for him again but he moved away and sat down to be eye level with her. She watched hungrily as his cock bobbed and swayed. It had been too long.

Besides a quick rebound fling when she had finally left her husband, she had chosen to forgo men for a while after being betrayed so thoroughly.

But, Jareth was the very epitome of temptation. She wanted it. Needed it. Needed him. And once again he answered her call. It was almost romantic in a way.

"No he wasn't. I know that now. Thanks for saying that though. But right now, you're sex on two legs and I'm beyond caring. I just want you. I need this. Please. No more chit chat. We can talk later."

His eyes traveled over her. The feeling was mutual. It had been too long and this was Sarah. He had wanted her before it had been acceptable to want her. Since he held her in his arms and twirled her in that long ago dream crystal, her green eyes drawing him in, her full pink lips so sweet looking. It had taken every bit of sense he had not to kiss her then.

"As you wish, sweetling." He eagerly yanked her to be flush against him, laying her down as he kissed her. She spread her legs to accommodate his body, his cock rubbing against her, as he discovered, very damp silk underwear. He growled into her mouth and thrust against her.

As they continued to kiss, he grabbed the bra and pulled it down exposing her breasts to him. His long fingers immediately began to massage them, tweaking and plucking at her stiff peaks.

It wasn't enough. He wanted more.

"My turn." He slid downward and took a pink nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting as she wiggled beneath him. He went back and forth, making her gasp in unexpected pleasure. Her thighs clamped around his hips, pushing up, her body begging for him.

"Please...Jareth I..."

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, exploring her body with his hands.

Much to her delight he made quick work of her panties by just tearing them off.

Apparently he needed to get to her as much as she had wanted him. She rather liked that idea.

" Oh my lovely Champion, you are quite a sight. Naked, flushed, wet. Any man who would want another after having you in his bed is the stupidest man in any world. I want to devour you."

So he did. He spread her legs and laved her entire sex with his tongue, tasting her desire." You are pure melted sugar, hot, sweet, delicious. My kind, if you didn't know have a taste for sweetness. You would provide an endless supply. "

He dove back in, his tongue probing her, sliding inside, licking upward, flicking at her clit, sucking it between his lips and circling it with that talented tongue.

She was moaning continually now, and he took it all in, soaking up her pleasure and giving it back.

He slipped two fingers into her soaked channel, seeking out and finding that place inside, rubbing, pushing upwards as he worked his magic with his tongue at her nub.

Sarah grabbed his head as he worked her her lower body. Thrusting, hips moving in tighter and tighter circles until she saw stars and came hard, screaming his name, much to his delight.

Her body relaxed and he lay over her to reach her lips, kissing her breathless.

He shifted and relaxed next to her on the mattress. She surprised him when she looped a leg over his hip, unwilling to let him get away. "Where do you think you're going, Goblin King? I'm not done with you. All my neighbors are going to know your name after tonight," she teased.

"Mmmm, I hope you're not done. The hors d'oeuvres were wonderful but the main course is yet to be had. I can make it so your neighbors are oblivious to the noise, if you like."

"I think we ate dessert first." Sarah said with a smile. "Screw my neighbors. Not like they keep quiet."

"Touche'. Dessert is my favorite part until now. I rather not screw your neighbors, just you."

Kissing Jareth she pushed him to his back and straddled him. " Sounds good to me. Hope you don't mind, Your Majesty, but I prefer to do this my way. This is my fantasy after all."

He grabbed her hips and squeezed, hissing slightly as she pushed against him. "Use me at your pleasure. I made a promise to you once. I've never broken it nor do I intend to. But, if you think I haven't fantasized about you above me riding my cock, you'd be mistaken. I've wanted to, yearned to take you in every position possible, and a few that might be impossible, for many years. For an ordinary human anyway. But you're far from ordinary so I have faith."

" Well, let's talk about _that_ later." Sarah answered." Sounds intriguing. But for now..."

Sarah rose up and grabbed his shaft, giving it a few pumps, then sat back down, slowly impaling herself on him.

He was big, and hard as a rock, but nothing she couldn't handle. Her body adjusted to accommodate him. He filled her in a way no one ever had. It was exactly what she needed.

Jareth moaned at the sensation of her sheathing him with her warmth. Her muscles grasped on, massaging him in the most pleasing way. She fit him perfectly. He always knew she would.

A moment later she was fully seated upon him. Letting her body learn his, holding him there inside, relishing the moment of their joining, she paused and they just stared at each other.

Sarah leaned forward and kissed him softly, his hands traveling up and down her back, her hips, squeezing her ass. "Well...youve certain lived up to my expectations so far." She remarked.

"And we've only just begun." He smiled, trying to control himself from pushing upward into her. He promised he would be her slave, let her take her pleasure.

It wasn't like he wasn't getting the better end of the deal.

She sat back up and eased upward, then back down, seeking out her rhythm. He supported her as she moved. He looked down and watched as he slid out of her body to the tip then back in as she slowly lowered herself.

It was the most sensual thing he'd ever seen, and he almost exploded right there.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to regain control.

She picked up her speed and was soon impaling herself at a good rate of speed, filling herself with him over and over as she moaned and panted, whispering dirty things. Chanting his name, begging him to make her come, to fuck her. He held on to her hips and ass, letting her set the pace but wanting her to feel securely held.

Jareth was by no means still, his pelvis was thrusting upward to meet her body, causing a dull slapping noise they both found to be a turn on.

He answered her with his own obscenities, his low growl speaking of how good she felt around him as she milked him, how next he wanted to bend her over the bed and fuck her from behind, how good she had tasted.

He said he had longed all those years ago to take her up against the tunnel wall, no matter how wrong it would have been.

As he said the last bit, he moved his hand to the front of her body and rubbed her clit, Sarah fell over the edge to beautiful oblivion. Her body squeezed him as her muscles clenched and released.

The fantasy he relayed to her was one she had thought about many times, him vocalizing as she came had drove her to a satisfying climax indeed.

Jareth let go of his control, and tumbled after her, thrusting uphard as sweet release found him, and he poured himself into her welcoming body.

Minutes later they were laying on the bed next to each other, limbs wearily entangled, Jareth's head laying on her chest as she played with his hair.

"Well fuck. Now that's how you celebrate a birthday." Sarah said with a smile.

She felt amazing. Better than she had in years. Lighter somehow. It wasnt just the sex, she knew. It was him. It had always been him.

He reminded her she wasn't just another sad, jilted divorcee like a million others. She was the Champion of his Labyrinth, his creation. Only she had brought it to heel. She was endowed with certain powers, and her Kingdom was as great.

Being with him also reminded her of her strength, her tenacity, her desire for life that her shit marriage had drained from her. Her inner fire was reignited by him, how he let her have her power over him.

Deep down, she had always held the power over him and over her own life, but in very best of ways. Being with him gave some of it back, but that was okay.

He wasn't her ex, he was Jareth. Her King. Who had become a part of her all those years ago and the main reason she never wanted to share was she didn't want anyone else to get a piece. He belonged to her alone. But did he feel the same way?

He answered with a chuckle. "Oh that's a perfect way to celebrate any special occasion, I'd say. Let's plan on that for all of them."

"Oh...so...this isn't a one time thing?" She asked, surprised. A flare of hope. Still she was unsure.

He raised his head. "Is that what you want?" an eyebrow rose as he waited for an answer.

Sarah bit her lip. "No...I'm not saying that. I just don't know how this works. You're you, and I'm...not. "

"Good to know, precious. I'm glad you cleared that up." He teased.

"Oh stop." She pulled his hair and brought his lips to hers for a kiss. "That's not what I meant. I just meant I'm just a human."

"Firstly, you aren't" just" anything. You're a beautiful, intelligent, accomplished woman, who also happens to be my Champion. My only champion I remind you, and that makes you one of a kind. You are, as it happens to be, the sexiest creature in existence. At least to me, and as I am king, my thoughts on the matter are the final words. I'm making it an official declaration."

"Youre also a pompous, arrogant, egotistical bastard who tried to kill me once." Sarah reminded him, but with no malice.

"Potato, potahto. I would have never let that happen. I'm also an excellent dancer, and you seemed to be quite taken with the King's dingle dangles." He cracked a goofy grin and Sarah burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, Jareth, what is with the weird euphemisms?" Sarah asked between fits of giggles.

"Cock and dick are overused, and frankly can get a little boring. I try to mix things up."

"Well it's hard to answer seriously when you call your genitals that. What's next, quimstick?"

"Oh that's a good one. I'll put it on the list."

Sarah shook her head. "In all seriousness, I...I'd like to see you again. And not necessarily only naked. Maybe we could have dinner?"

She watched his eyes light up. "That would be acceptable, Sarah. Let's have dinner."

Before she could answer he pressed her to her back and kissed her hard. "But first, more sugar."

"Mmm...yes please." Sarah agreed happily. "Much more sugar."

_"Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

T_elevision lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

L_ittle miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah.."_

Fin.

**The inspiration was a combo of delicious prompts from the lovely and slightly pervy members of LFFL. I mismashed a few. Thanks JediAvenger, Viciously Witty, Lady-Lannie-Queen-of-Goblins, TMWillson3, and all those who gleefully encouraged this bit of silly smut. With a touch of fluff woven in if you squint. You know who you all are!**

**And thank you Def Leppard for the best stripper song ever, nothing wrong with a good dose of sleazy 80's rock'n' roll. It was at one point, my bread and butter. **

**Some things are like candy, not here to be good for you but to savor in the moment, to add a bit of joie de vivre to the human existence. This is one of those types of things. :-)**


End file.
